Trapped
by I don't care and never will
Summary: "So today students, we will be playing a game of hide and seek," Maniacal laughter is heard in the background," If we find you, and we will find you. You'll pray for death." Then the intercom shut off.
1. Hope

I decided to start a new story because I'm kinda bored, and my other story "Attraction" will be updated next week.

Trapped

Chapter: 1

It was a normal high school day at Konoha high. Except today was eerily quiet . The reason was because there had been a rumor that some people would be coming to the school, locking it up, and murder all the teachers and students. But none of the teacher had found out and nobody had told their parents either.

"Well this is odd….class get out your textbooks," told us ," we will be studying the human body today."

Sasuke stared.

Ino licked her lips.

Sakura breathed slowly.

I blinked.

We all got out our textbooks.

Not one word spoken.

"Now…um go to page 87 where we will start on the muscular system, after this will be the skeleton system memorizing all 206 human bones. There will be an exam on both system at the end of the semester," explained. No comments were given.

"Can anyone explain what's going on today?" Sensai questioned.

"We're all going to die today," the usually quiet student Gaara whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well that's nice to know….I mean do you guys really believe that?" Kakashi –sensai brushed off.

"Yeah! Kakashi is right, I mean seriously," Naruto tried but this came out of his mouth shakily. Then there was a sudden announcement from the intercom by the principal. It must have be urgent because they usually didn't make announcements till the end of the period.

"Students! This is urgent!" Pricipal Tsunade yelled," there has been a reported threat on the school. We need all stude-aah!"

She had suddenly begun to scream a slicing sound making its way into the intercom.

Tsunade's voice was replaced by a slimy one.

"So today students, we will be playing a game of hide and seek," Maniacal laughing was heard in the background," if we find you and we will find you. You'll pray for death."

The intercom was shut off. All the windows were suddenly covered and closed. You could hear the doors leading in and out of the school were shut and locked. All of us rushed out of the classroom. The hallway were lit at each end by one blinking light. It was scary and creepy. It sent shiver down my spine.

That's when all hell broke loose.

There were screams. There was blood. There were screams. There was blood.

I screamed when I felt a hand pull me away towards a janitors closet. The hand covered my mouth. They shut the door. Inside I saw familiar faces as horror-stricken as mine.

There was Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Temari, Kankorou, Gaara, and Sasuke was standing beside the door, probably the one that had brung me in here. I went over and hugged Neji tightly.

"S-so wh-what's g-goin o-on here?" I questioned.

"Well the school's being murdered," Gaara said.

"D-do you g-guys k-know who it's b-by," I questioned even further.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki, they're this gang. There made up by highly skilled killers or assassins if you will. My brother's part of it, that's how I know about it," Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, but what are they doing here?" Shikamaru asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"It's about the leader having some extreme grudge against the school," Sasuke shrugged his shoulder.

"Shut up, I hear someone coming,"Kiba whispered and flicked off the light. The room turned deathly silent.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," a deep male voice was heard.

I began to breathe even heavier.

The steps were getting closer.

Neji covered my mouth with his hand.

I breathed harder.

There was a high pitched scream. There was a small peep hole on the door. We all made quiet steps to try to look through it. Sasuke looked first, he covered his mouth trying to keep what was in his stomach, in his stomach. I looked through second, what I saw made me want to cry, scream, and throw up at the same exact time. It was Kurenai being taken apart and sewn back together. You could see her heart had been removed and her chest sewn back together. I couldn't see the rest because I turned away. I heaved myself into Neji's chest. I cried silently. The rest looked through, they looked as horror stricken as me.

I heard the sick man whistle a tune and walk down the hall. The body being slowly dragged down the hall.

We could do nothing but sit and stare at each other for a while. I went over to the closest bucket and threw up. I was disgusted. How could a human do something like that? Something so vile and disgusting. I was the first one to speak.

"S-so wh-wh-what a-are w-we go-going to d-do," I asked, knowing none of us wanted to end up like Kurenai.

"W-well I brought weapons," Sasuke said. Sounding shaky and confused. He quickly picked up a duffel bag. It was filled with knives and other such things.

"Okay, so who can handle knives, swords, or shuriken?" Sasuke asked. Nearly all of us raised our hands. They were basic. Most of had no experience with such weapons. But it was better than nothing. Most of us took knives and a couple of shuriken. Sasuke had these packs that you wrapped around your thigh. He had us each put on a black jacket and black gloves.

"Ok, anyone can handle bow and arrows?" Sasuke asked. Suprisingly Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were the only ones to raise their hands.

"We all took this bows and arrows class last year. We were top students, so we should be able to handle this," Sakura explained to all of us. As she strapped her arrows to her back. Ino and Tenten followed suit.

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked. Determination in his and Naruto's eyes. It gave me enough energy to be able to nod my head.

Hopefully, we were ready.

Wow that was long for my standards! Hope you enjoyed it! Now read and review ho! I love you guys. Peace.


	2. Start

Why hello you guys. I'm late. But here goes the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The hallways were silent. Extremely silent. Silent. It was creepy. If I died today, I would probably have regrets. While thinking I think I lost the one foot, two foot thing. I fell, but something liquidy cushioned my fall. The others looked over at me. It felt sticky up under my hands. I didn't want to lift up my hand. I thought I wasn't going to lift up my hand. I lifted it up anyways. It was and it was blood. I had fallen into a puddle of blood. It was gross. It was disgusting. It was sickening. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to really throw up.

"You okay?" Neji asked, helping me stand up.

"I-I j-just fell i-into a f-fucking pool o-of b-blood," I said, swearin which I usually didn't do, but I think I had a good enough excuse today. The otheers stared at me not use to me swearing either.

"The world really must be ending if Hinata-chan is say fuck," Naruto joked. Everyone nodded there heads.

We soon continued on inthe hallways. Then there was a clank sound. Another clank sound. Clank. Clank. It sounded like something hitting the lockers. We all soon drifted int a nearby classroom. There was a window that looked out into the hall. Bad constructers. Good and bad luck for us. Good we could see who it was. Bad they could see where we were. Fuck.

Soon there was a click click sound. Like somone running. Running fast. Then we saw him. it was a boy with a feminine face. It was Haku. I didn't talk him that much but he was really kind and nice. I saw what he was running from. The man had silver slicked back hair and red eyes and was carrying a scythe. He looked like the devil's advocate. That's when I hear a slice sound. Slice. Slice. Slice. It was quick and it sounded skilled. We reached our necks and looked on even farther.

There was blood. A large pool of blood. And there was Haku. On the ground. Most of those around me closed their eyes. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and I couldn't close our eyes. It was horrific. It was like watching trainwreck. My eyes unknowingly filled with tears. They fell and fell. Devil's advocate made a slice across his own _fucking_ arm. I stared even more horrified. This the third time I wanted to throw up. What the fuck was wrong with this guy. Then I realized it. He had on the same red clouds as the earlier red-headed guy.

"D-do a-any o-of y-you know wh-why th-they a-all h-have red c-clouds?," I questioned.

" I didn't recognize it at first but now I do," Sasuke paused," It's the akatsuki."

"Who's that?" Kiba questioned. We all crouched down.

"A group of skilled assasins. The only reason I know this is because my brother's part of it," Sasuke whispered. In his voice you could hear the pure hatred, and if you listened hard enough you could hear the sadness. The sorrow. There was something more than he was telling us.

"A-are th-they e-evil o-or what?" I questioned.

"Evil. They usually kill for money. Sometimes they kill for joy. Low as scum get. The first one you saw was Sasori. He kills people takes out there organs and uses them as human puppets. The guy Hidan, probably the most gruesome one has these fucked up rituals that uses self mutilation. His partner partner is no better. Kakuzu takes out the hearts of victims for his collection. Deidara, he's Sasori's partner, is an expert bomber. Then we have Kisame his strength is super human. Zetsu, he's this extremely bipolar guy. He's probably the smartest and one of the quickest. Then there's Konan she specializes in some type of paper weponary art. Then there's Pain. The strongest member. He's a specialist," Sasuke paused.

"In what?" Temari asked.

"Everything," Sasuke stated simply.

"The last one is Madara and I have no fucking idea what he does," Sasuke said .

"So basically we're faced against fucked in the head maniacs, who specialize in murdering? This sounds so fucking great," Shikamaru complained.

"THe worse part is that this school is fucking huge. That means they could be anywhere," Neji piped in.

"I-is th-that Hi-hidan g-guy still o-out th-there?" I questioned trying actually get us out of here.

"No, but Haku's still out there," Sasuke said.

"O-ok, s-so d-do you g-guys th-think we sh-should go?" I asked not completely sure.

"Yes we should," Lee piped in quieter than usual," it's either sitting here waiting to die or finding a way out with the possibility of life."

"I think I hear of there being, like this large vent in the cafeteria, it leads outside. It's like a garbage shoot." Sakura said helpfully.

"I-I think w-we sh-should g-go," I tried.

"It's better than sitting here," Neji agreed. Everybody else did too.

"You know what sucks the most though?"Shikamaru asked us.

"N-no wh-what?" I asked.

"The lunchroom is on the the last floor of five floors," he hadn't even gotten to the best part," while we're on the first."

"I hate you so fucking much Shikamaru," Sasuke said as pissed as the rest of us.

We all shuffled out of the classroom and I closed the door.

When they kill us.

Which they will.

I hope they do it quick.

I don't want it to hurt to bad.

I don't want them to get the satisfaction of watching me suffer.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Then leave me a review. Oh and on the first chapter being rushed, I just really wanted to get most of the introductions done.

Pairing choices:

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

(Possibly) ShikaHina

I'm not sure if I really want to pair her with any akatsuki members. I mean I love good Hinata not evil. Probably the only akatsuki pairing that has a chance is HinaIta. And that one is only if Itachi comes out good. Other than that I have high doubt that I will pair her with any akatsuki. I mean unless they turn out good then she actually has a really good chance to be with one of them. So hould I make Itachi evils but turns out to be good or just plain evil? I've never written Itachi so it's going to be fun to try to.

Have fun and review or favorite. :D


	3. Lost

Hey you guys! I know I'm really slow in updating. Sorry! But hear you go, chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Going on, the hallways are even more disgusting. Each step more vile than the last.

There is blood.

Lots of it actually.

But no corpses.

None.

Non-existent.

Nadda .

There are chunks of flesh, don't get me wrong. Bits of teeth and hair, but no bodies. But that's not what's effecting me.

It's the smell. The putrid smell of rotting flesh mixed in with metallic smell of blood gives me weak knees. Besides the silence is creepy, no one talks. Wait. Never mind.

" This is fucked up," Naruto chimes in. Thank God for Naruto or I would've died from anticipation. Get it? Instead of dying from fucked in the head criminally insane murderers it would have been from my own body. Well, I thought it was funny.

" You wanna say anything we don't know, Sherlock Holmes?" Sasuke says to Naruto. Sounds like somebody's got a stick lodged in their ass.

Naruto is about to reply but he is oh-so rudely interrupted.

" You two need to shut the fuck up," Neji-nii-san say, you can clearly hear the tiredness in his voice. But he's probably agreeing with Naruto. That this is some fucked up shit. It gets silent again. I may be quiet, but I hate silence.

So I giggle.

I giggle like a perverted Japanese school girl.

The others turn back and look at me.

" What the hell? Are you ok Hinata?" Kiba questions me, with a look of concern. The others give me look that says ' Hinata's lost her fuck marbles'. I think I'm beginning to agree with them.

" S-sorry Kiba. I'm f-fine," I reply back.

The others shrug and we continue on. There's quick footsteps a head of us we each run into the nearest classroom. We try as quietly as possible to shut the door. We all slowly back into the blackboard. I hear a slicing sound.

Then a scream.

Then I see blood.

I turn to the side, I see Temari and Kiba hunched over. Then I see organs that are suppose to be on the inside of the body. I'm breathing really hard, and I'm crying. There's a man with the slicked back silver hair standing over them. Sasuke goes in trying to fight him throwing a knife clear into his left arm.

" Fuck! That shit still hurts sometimes!," He says loudly. He grunts and pulls it out of his arm and continues on.

Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Neji are facing against the silver headed man. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are hovering above Temari and Kiba trying fix what's impossible in our situation. Gaara and Kankouro are standing off to the side by Temari. Gaara is biting his finger trying to keep a calm face, while Kankorou has his whole hand covering his face, as if trying to block off the image of his sister sitting pale on the ground slipping into the next world. While Shino is doing the same with Kiba.

I force myself to walk over and at least sit there during his last moments. Their last moments. I can't stop myself. I push Sakura out of my way in front of Kiba, get down on my knees and look at him. And I look and I am close to giving back what I don't have in my stomach. There's a clean slice across his stomach. What I guess were his intestines are clearly on the floor. I look over to Temari and I see the same. My body racks with sobs as I let tears flow clear down my face.

Kiba looked weak and vulnerable and Kiba was none of those things. Kiba was strong. And I blinked and blinked and blinked. Trying to tell myself that it was a dream. That this wasn't really happening. That Kurenai and Kiba were going to be at school tomorrow and everything was going to be normal.

"H-hinata?" Kiba sounded like me. I sniffed.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-kiba?" I sounded pathetic and weak and I didn't care.

" Tell b-bug boy that he was a-always like a brother to me," Kiba asked. I didn't have to tell him because Shino had leaned down right beside me. His sunglasses were off and his face was calm except for the fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

"She doesn't….. have to Kiba. You were always like a…. brother to me too," Shino said, but it was so quiet you'd have to lean close to hear him.

" And t-tell the others th-they b-better make it out alive and kick e-every single one o-of these g-guys asses," Kiba stated and gave a weak fist pump in the air to add affect. What came out of me sounded like a cross between a sob and a snicker.

" And Hinata I-I've always wa-wanted you t-to know that I l-l-love you o-ok? S-so make sure when y-you find a guy, h-he's up to my standard," He gave me a slight smile. And I couldn't help myself and I burst out with a full fledged snot ridded whining cry. I leaned down and feathered a kiss on his cold lips.

" I'm g-g-gonna m-m-miss you s-so m-m-m-much," I said weakly. He just smiled at me. I leaned over hugged his neck. I laid his head down softly on the ground and just like that he was gone.

I stood up. And turned to see Naruto , Sasuke , Neji , and Rock Lee standing beside me. I guess didn't notice when Shikamaru had joined the fight because he stood in the middle of the classroom with blood clear on his hands and he looked like he was breathing heavy.

I walked over closer to see the body of the silver headed man on the ground…..missing his head? I looked around and found the head about 2 feet away from the body.

" I just fucking killed a person," Shikamaru said not believing it himself.

"W-we sh-should go," I said exhausted and not sure of what else to do.

Naruto blinked at me and agreed.

We covered over the 2 bodies of our fallen friends and headed. It still hadn't set in to us the full reality of this extremely fucked up situation.

I hope it wasn't as fast paced as the other chapters were. And yes there was suppose to be some dark humor in this bitch! Like Hinata randomly giggling, I was just like lets kinda sorts fuck up up Hinata character. And those wondering about why she didn't really react to the death of Temari, she will. It just didn't really hit her like Kiba's death did. And I SUCK at action scenes so I was trying to mainly focus on the death of Kiba. And the reason why she didn't get hurt during the battle is because I fucking said so. Jk, it's because it was a huge classroom. So read and review, you crazy mofos. ^_^


End file.
